


...and the Well of Wisdom

by smileycricket



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Body Swap, Humor, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileycricket/pseuds/smileycricket
Summary: It was just a normal day with normal errands from the clipping-book.With a tip about weirdly acting animals and plants around an old well, the LIT's and their Guardian head out to solve whatever problem was being created.What they didn't expect was the appearance of the Serpent Brotherhood.It looks like things are going to get really switched up this time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

It was ALWAYS the Serpent Brotherhood. 

Sometimes ninjas, sometimes demons, sometimes pirates, but always the Serpent Brotherhood. This time the Librarians were facing off around a well. The rope, bucket and deep hole kind. The Librarians, minus THE Librarian were spread out around said well, which looked exactly like a wishing well from some child’s picture book. 

Eve held her own against 4 lackeys. Her gun had been discarded, emptied. Not far from her Jake held his own, swinging a thick branch in what would have made major league baseball players run for their money. Ezekiel was on the other side of Eve causing all sorts of havoc. He dodged, threw things, and altogether kept the rest of the uncoordinated Serpent Brotherhood away from Cassandra.

Cassandra was leaning over the well, and hauling up the rope, hand over hand. The rope was old, slippery with grime, and very frayed. It was also unfortunately long.

“JONES, watch it,” yelled Eve, as she sent a man flailing towards him with a strong kick. The man was somehow able to twist around while falling and tackle Ezekiel. 

“Uh, thanks,” he mumbled, face in the dirt and grass.

“Cassie, found the end of the rope yet?” Jake swung his branch and hit a man right on his knee, which made a popping sound. The branch broke. As Jake looked around for another makeshift weapon, another man punched him hard in the back of the head.

“I am going as fast AS I CAN, guys! Unfortunately, due to years of probably cold, rainy and warm weather, this rope is not in the best condition. If I don’t do this carefully I could break it and whatever is at the bottom won’t be coming up. I mean have you seen the amount of rope I’ve hauled up already?”

“LESS TALKING.” Ezekiel spat out dirt and tried to free his arms. Eve groaned as a brutal punch landed on her shoulder.

“Just do it, Cassandra, we don’t have much time left.”

Cassandra kept talking. More about the importance of her being safe, how hard it was to hold the rope, and how heavy whatever ‘it’ was. Everyone just tuned out her anxious babbling and returned to the fray.

Jake shook his head, there was now a loud ringing sound pumping through his ears, and the world looked very blurry. That last punch had really been killer. Unable to regain his balance, he fell to his knees and was quickly brought the rest of the way down by the brotherhood. 

Eve, though still holding her own, was losing vigor and after his face full of dirt, Ezekiel was being tied up. 

“Cassie, any time now would be great,” Eve yelled. 

Cassandra was leaning way over the edge of the well, reaching down for something, and didn’t notice the Serpent Brotherhood approaching her. When she finally straightened, she was surrounded. Eve was restrained against a tree, Ezekiel tied up, and Jake was sprawled on the ground, pale as a ghost.

“Give over the artifact, and you and your friends can go free.” A man stepped forward and held out a hand.

Cassandra glanced at her friends and hesitated. Ezekiel shook his head, his eyes were flashing. 

“Don’t-” but whatever he was going to say was quickly cut off with a punch to the gut. The puncher gasped and hunched over in pain as he stood over Ezekiel. He had been kicked in the groin by the thief and Ezekiel was free of the ropes, and quickly used them to tie up another pursuer. 

As men realized what was going on, confusion broke out. Eve took her chance and brought her knee up, sending another man down and into the fetal position. Even Jake was getting up and taking a fighting stance, but he was looking unsteady.

Once again, battle raged, but for Cassandra and the Serpent Brotherhood’s leader, something different was going on. When Cassie had been distracted with Ezekiel‘s grand escape, he had stepped close and brought a knife to her chest.

With a knife pointed at her heart and all her friends too busy fighting and losing again, Cassie passed the man the carved box clutched in her hands. 

“Now leave us alone.”

With a deafening shrill whistle that rattled everything in Cassandra’s brain the wrong way, the man lowered his knife, turned on one heel and stalked out of the small clearing. Eve, let the men run, looking towards the Librarians concerned. That’s when she noticed Cassandra’s slumped form on the ground.

She ran over, and knelt at her side, quickly searching for a pulse and finding one. After a quick assessment, she had no wounds, but blood was running out of her nose. The next thing she did was check her hands, pockets and the surrounding area for the box she had noticed Cassie holding while she had been restrained. There was nothing.

Eve looked up, ready to ask Jake to help carry Cassie to the Jeep, but noticed his dazed expression and double black eyes. Instead of asking Jake, she motioned Jones to help grab her legs and together they brought her back to the car. As she started off through the woods she yelled behind her to Jake, 

“Check the well. See if there is anything else for us to grab.”

Jake took a lap around the well and the small clearing and finding nothing, went for a look down the well. It had no bottom to be seen. Whatever Cassie had been holding was either down the well, too far to go or even reach, or taken. He made his way back to the Jeep and promptly tripped over a stump, and landed face-first in some ferns. As he got up he noticed a small water bottle laying there on the trail. He picked it up, thinking that Cassandra had probably dropped it, being unconscious in all, and began his way more carefully back to the Jeep.

* * *

Back at the Annex, Jenkins brought Jake another ice pack for his black eyes. Eve was sitting at her desk, glaring at its unorganized contents. Her shoulder was also supporting an ice pack. She glanced at the cot in the middle of the room where an unconscious Cassandra lay. They had yet to discover what had caused her to be unconscious, but Jenkins had said that she would most likely wake up soon.

“That’s some concussion you have got there, Jake.” Jenkins handed Jake a cup of tea and moved to pick up stray papers. “It’s going to be a real pain in the ass, for a while, but shouldn’t be so bad for so long. In like a week or so you shouldn’t even feel queasy.” Eve glanced at Jenkins curiously.

“How?”

“Magic Library,” Jenkins gestured to the teacup. “Magic tea.” Jake downed the tea quickly.

“Good, good.” Eve murmured and returned to staring into space. Ezekiel took a seat on the table right next to Cassandra who was still very much unconscious.

“It was, wasn’t it! I single-handedly was able to save you lot with my daring escape!” Jones swung his arms wide as he proclaimed his glory and knocked the small water bottle that was sitting on the table next to him right onto Cassandra’s cot, causing her to jolt awake with a groan. 

Relieved, Eve rushed to her side. Jake got up too, but one look from Eve had him back in the armchair nursing his head.

“Water-” Cassandra rasped, and Eve uncapped the water bottle bringing it to Cassandra’s lips. Cassandra weakly tried to sit up, but Eve pushed her back down and helped her sip from the bottle.

“Glad you're up Cassie, now you can tell this egotistic thief that he can suck it.” Jake grimaced. “I guess that I should thank him for this black eye.” 

“Oh come on man, that had nothing to do with me. You got those all on your own.” Jake balled up a fist and gave his most fearsome concussed glare.

“Well your little distraction didn’t help at all, thanks to you the Serpent Boyband now holds whatever the hell was in that well. We have no idea what it is, or where they are. They have the upper hand.”

“And that’s my fault, how can that be my fault? I was tied up, thanks to you, Eve.” Eve capped the water bottle and gave Ezekiel a reproachful look.

“I gave you a warning.”

“And yet you still pushed him right at me.” 

“Guys now is not the time…” said Eve, but without much conviction.

“It’s not her fault that Ezekiel Jones lost to an unarmed man.” Jake stood up.

“I didn’t lose, mate. I escaped! Or did you happen to miss that with your funky vision and head problems?”

“Stop,” a still foggy Cassandra mumbled. All the raised voices were not helping her growing headache. 

“Now is not the time for you giant ego!” yelled Jake. He was looking ready to fall over but took furious steps forward.

“Guys stop.” This time Cassie spoke it a little louder palming her forehead. She was still drowned out.

“Oh, you are just jealous that I was able to kick ass, while you ate dirt, Cowboy. I was awesome!” Ezekiel's eyes flashed.

“We lost, Jones, and I am NOT a cowboy!” yelled Jake, his face a strange mixture of red and purple.

Cassandra sat up. Now fully conscious, with a killer headache, and altogether fed up with this bickering, she yelled,

“Shut up! Both of you are acting like children. I wish you would just understand each other for once and stop yelling!”

As soon as the last word left her mouth, she heard a chime. A sort of sound that could only be described as a large bell or maybe a raven’s call. Shocked, everyone in the main room of the Annex’s head turned to Cassie. 

The ringing faded and both male Librarians and the Guardian crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Confused, Cassandra swung her legs off the cot, but as she made to stand up herself the world spun and she blacked out.

* * *

Jake was the first one to wake up. He opened his eyes, noticed how much brighter it was in the Annex. Sunlight was shining through the skylight. It was slanted and much brighter than it had been. It was lighting up all sorts of dust motes. He groaned and stretched. Across the room he could hear Baird groan, soon followed the sound of movements that could only be Cassie and Ezekiel. 

Ezekiel cracked his eyes open and rolled off his shoulder onto his back. His shoulder felt like it was on fire. 

Cassie opened her eyes and had to close them again because all she could see was white light. Oh man, her head hurt. It felt like it had been used as a battering ram. The second time when she opened her eyes she did it cautiously. The light was still bright, but she could make out colors and shapes. Someone was on the ground next to her, but their shape was still too blurry to make out.

Eve was laying face down when she regained consciousness. The first thing she noticed was the ringing in her ears, it seemed to echo throughout her whole head. She pushed herself up onto her hands and got to her knees. Everyone else was getting up too. Did she count Ezekiel, Jake, and herself?

Jake used the table as a crutch to stand up and saw Eve staring at him in horror. Confused he looked behind him and saw himself lying on the ground?

Cassie didn’t want to stand up. 

Ezekiel was quick to get on his feet. But standing there he felt taller. Papers rustled on the table and he looked to see himself use the table to stand up.

“WHAT?” Three crazed and incredibly confused voices yelled, comedically at the same time.

“Be quieter,” Cassie moaned. “You are making the world spin.” 

“Jake?” Eve asked, looking at the body lying on the floor.

“Yeah,” Jake answered looking at Cassandra, who was looking at the ground. But he was standing. How could he be on the floor, and also standing?

“What’s going on?” Cassandra asked, her head had finally stopped spinning, and she was able to sit up. Eve answered from over by the mirror.

“I think we all switched bodies, mate.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Ezekiel?” Eve asked. “What the hell are you doing in my body?”

“How the bloody hell should I know? It’s not like I wanted to become the guardian.” It sounded really weird having Aussie slang coming out of Eve’s mouth. “So who the fuck is inside my head?”

“Cool it, man. It’s me. Stone.”

“Which means that I’m Cassie and she…” Eve was trying to wrap her head around it.

“Is me,” said Jake (or Jake in Ezekiel's body. Man, this was this going to be confusing).

“How could this happen,” asked Ezekiel. He picked up the dropped ice pack and held it up to Baird’s shoulder.

“Well, we all blacked out and then, this.” Jake gestured towards them all.

“You were fighting before that,” Eve started to notice a ringing in her ears that was fading. “Something could have happened during that to cause this, or maybe during the whole well-fight thing.”

“Maybe it was this.” Cassandra (or Cassie as Jake) held up the water bottle, now empty.

“What, that bottle?” Ezekiel quirked one of Baird’s eyebrows, creating a new expression never seen on her face before.

“It was well water.”

“What?!” Ezekiel and Jake exclaimed. Eve didn’t seem surprised.

“She must have switched containers during the battle, smart move.”

“There was a vial inside the chest full of water. I took the vial and the chest but was surrounded. So I gave the Serpent Brotherhood the chest and hid the vial in my water bottle. Then there was that whistle, it felt like my brain was splitting, and that’s all I remember.”

“So that’s why I still hear ringing,” Eve realized. “God that was loud.”

“I tripped and found it in the grass, you must have dropped it and the vial cracked.” Jake realized.

“But what was it?” Eve took it from Jake (wait, no Cassandra who looked like Jake) and noticed it rattled. “Guess that proves that theory.”

“Water from Mimir’s well,” answered Ezekiel, or well Jake inside of Ezekiel’s body. “Water from the well of knowledge, it was rumored to grant wishes. Odin, the king of all Norse gods, sacrificed his eye to drink from it and gain all the knowledge of the worlds.”

“Oh.” Cassie sat down in a chair and put Jake’s head on the table. “I remember now. I woke up to yelling. You guys were arguing about your heroic acts, and not seeing each other's point of view. So I tried to stop you and m--”

“Shit,” Eve swore. It was weird to hear such foul language from Cassandra’s mouth. “I gave you a drink from the bottle when you woke. That’s got to be how this,” she gestured to everyone, “happened.”

Silence filled the Annex, which Cassie groaned into, “What the hell happened to you, Jake? I feel like I was run over by a locomotive, and then migrating buffalo.”

Ezekiel’s cheeks reddened which looked very strange and Jake apologized, handing her the other discarded ice pack for his black eyes.

“You shouldn't feel like crap forever. I am a fast healer.”

“I’d better.”

There was a faint beeping sound.

“What is that?” Jake was the first to hear it. Ezekiel heard it too.

“Security cameras. They must have detected something.” He set down the ice pack he was holding to his, no Baird’s, shoulder, and strode purposefully to his monster computer setup. He sat down heavily at his makeshift desk. “Bloody hell, Baird. Why do you have to be so tall?

The rest of the Librarian’s followed Cassie already looking a bit better. Eve humphed, and forcefully pulled Cassandra’s red locks back into a tall, tight ponytail. Eve’s fingers ghosted across the computer keys, which both looked and felt strange to Ezekiel. He brought up the security camera footage, His hands flew as he found the reason for the alarm, brought up the footage, rewound, zoomed in, and then repeated those actions until he had a very clear path of cameras following four men through stone hallways, to the walls outside.

“That's them alright,” Eve exclaimed. “But where are they going? Can we get a map?” Ezekiel brought up a map on the screen. “I think I know where they are going!” She spun around and closed her eyes. “With their pace and current trajectory, it looks as if they are heading for the gazebo on the grounds, about a quarter-mile away from the well. Perhaps they are going to meet someone.” She opened her eyes and saw everyone's shocked faces.

“Weird…” Cassie breathed out.

With that statement, the back door crashed open and a very, very dusty Flynn tumbled in and quickly slammed the door shut.

“Hey guys,” he surveyed the group as they stared shocked at him. “What's up? What's happening? What's-- Anyone knows where Jenkins is?” All of this was said in a span of 8 seconds during which Jenkins entered the Annex himself.

“Ah, Mr. Carson back from Cairo I see. Was your expedition successful?” The back door shuddered and everyone flinched.

“Uh, well, this is just a sort of a pickup, a pit stop, a supply run. Jenkins, do you have any idea where the Ikenga is? I kind of need it to get past them.” Everyone flinched when the door shuddered again.

“It should be around here.” Jenkins began to rummage through the stacks of books and bins of artifacts littered around the door. The door shuddered again.

“Anyone want to help me out here?” Flynn eyed the still frozen librarians. The librarians sprang into action. Eve grabbed a sword, Jake grabbed a nearby shield. Ezekiel backed up a bit and Cassandra rushed to help Jenkins look for the talisman.

“What is on the other side of the door Flynn?” Eve asked, readying her sword. It was a lot heavier than she remembered it. Flynn gave her and the sword a funny look.

“Oh just a whole family of angry mummies, upset that someone disturbed their millennia of postmortem family bonding.”

“And you had to go and be a party crasher?”

“I wasn’t! I just needed to ask some questions, and they were not so happy to provide answers. Now I need to get them all back to their places.”  
The door shuddered again and Jake dropped the heavy shield he was trying to lift.

“And how do you think you are going to do that?”

Flynn gave Eve a funny look.

“With the Ikenga of course… do you not remember its special properties?”

“Got it!” Jenkins came out from behind the pile of artifacts triumphantly holding up a talisman necklace with wooden beads. “I’m surprised you don’t remember reading about it, Miss Cillian. It was in the books I gave you on Nigerian symbols and deities.” He tossed the necklace to Flynn who quickly put it on and redoubled his efforts at holding the doors closed. They shuddered again but seemed less likely to blast open.

“Are you sure strength is what you need to stop these guys?” Cassandra asked and Ezekiel stepped forward to help brace the door. “The strength provided from that talisman can only do so much against a horde of angry mummies.”

Flynn grinned in a bit of a maniacal way.

“Don’t worry my dear, I’ve got this.” He grabbed the sword from Eve and a jar that was sitting next to the door. As he pulled open the doors he gave Ezekiel a kiss on the cheek and went charging into the mass of angry mummified Egyptians, slamming the door shut behind him.

Silence once again filled the annex.

“Well shit,” everyone looked at Eve in surprise, and she was looking at Ezekiel. Jake started laughing.

“I never thought I’d be alive to see a day where Cassandra swore. Seems I’m lucky twice today, even if it isn’t really her who said that.”

“What the hell…” Ezekiel was rubbing his (No, Eve’s) cheek.

“We’ve got to fix this,” Eve scowled. “Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this story for a while... but I think it is about time that we see what happens next in the adventures of the LITs and their Guardian.  
> Being quarantined has done wonders for my imagination, and given me some more time to write! I hope all of you out there are doing well and staying sane.  
> I'd love to hear from you. Good, bad, stupid... all comments are loved and appreciated here.


End file.
